Scandals In The Classroom
by amygerrard
Summary: Damon Salvatore is a sexy substitute at Mystic Falls High. What happens when Elena Gilbert catches his eye? After school detention has never been so scandalous. !Rated M!AU! SECOND CHAPTER HAS BEEN ADDED!
1. Scandals In The Classroom

**AN: Hey everyone, I have a few one-shots lined up which I will *hopefully* be able to write this week and next week. I will be writting a sequel for Mistletoe Kisses for those who requested it so stay tuned. You know the drill; Read and Review! Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer:_ _I own nothing._

_Rated: M for lemon :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Elena POV<em>**

School. People always say that your best and worst moments happen there in that big, dull building. Let's just say that today was _definitely_ one of the best.

I let out a long groan as I slammed my locker shut. "Why does the day just _have_ to end with double history?" I said, turning to look at my best friends, Caroline and Bonnie.

"It's not that bad. At least we have Mr Saltzman and not Failing Friel." Bonnie replied.

"She has a point. We can actually get an 'A' grade on a paper unlike Friel's class. Seriously, he gives _everyone_ 'F's, what is up with that? Maybe he's turned on by the letter F; it would be a _F_reaky _F_etish." Caroline laughed.

"Ewww! That is disgusting, Caroline! Come on, we better head to class or we're going to get an after school detention and as much as I like Mr Saltzman, there's only so much time I can spend with him." We quickly headed towards our classroom and tried to subtly slip into the room. We managed to get to our seats completely undetected, which was an odd occurrence; Mr Saltzman would be able to hear a mouse squeak at a concert filled with screaming fans. As I looked to his desk, I was surprised to find the chair neatly placed under the desk and no sign of the sandy-haired man anywhere.

I turned to Caroline to see if she knew what was happening (she knew everything about everybody) but as I opened my mouth to ask, I was interrupted by the sound of the classroom door opening as everyone fell silent. It was only natural for everyone to go quiet, how often was it that a male model walked into our classroom. Okay, maybe he _wasn't_ a male model but he definitely could be with his raven black hair, body to die for and the bluest eyes I have ever seen. _Thud._ Yes, that was the sound my panties made as they hit the floor along with all of the rest of the girls (and maybe some of the boys as well.) He strode to the desk and I couldn't help but admire his strong legs in the tight slacks he wore or the muscles stretching the material of his shirt as he removed his blazer. _Adonis who?_ I watched with fascination as his muscles bunched as he picked up a few pages from the desk. I could just imagine those strong arms holding his body weight up above me as he drove himself into me or how he would swipe all of the papers off the desk so he could take me with wild abandon upon it. I was entranced as he turned to write his name on the board. Mr Salvatore. God, even his name was sexy. As he turned to face the class, his eyes connected with mine and I felt a surge of lust shoot straight to my core. Double history was about to get a lot more interesting...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damon POV<strong>_

Damon Salvatore. Sexy, hot and magnificent in the sack were just a few words used to describe me, so it was no surprise to see the girls practically _salivating_ as I entered the room. History. What a boring subject, no wonder Ric asked me to cover. I turned to write my name on the board, I mean, I have to show the girls the whole package, right? As I turned back around, I slowly scanned the room until a pair of doe eyes connected with mine. Doe eyes which were filled with pure, unadulterated _lust_, looked straight back at me and I couldn't help but admire the rest of her. Heart shaped face, long chocolate tresses (perfect for holding onto as I took her from behind), pert, round breasts just begging to be held and long slender legs which would wrap all the way around my waist as I joined our most intimate areas together. Maybe history wasn't _so_ bad after all.

I looked at the work that had been left. The Civil War. _Bleugggh._ "All right class, I will be your substitute teacher today. My name is Mr Salvatore. So, if you could all turn to chapter 18, page 64 in your textbooks. Read the chapter and answer the questions that follow. If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask." Such a simple sentence but laced with so much charm. I swear a few of the girls climaxed, just not the one I was hoping for. I watched as the students put their heads down to work and I allowed my mind to drift off, imagining all of the things I could do to that little body of hers, all of the things I could teach her and the pleasure I could bring her. I quickly shook the thoughts out of my head as I felt my slacks tighten with my arousal. I surveyed the class, only to see little-Miss-brown-eyes _texting_ on her phone. This could not have worked out better. I shifted my slacks, attempting to cover my arousal, rose from my chair and stealthily walked to her desk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elena POV<strong>_

_Ahem._ The sound broke me out of my concentration on the _very_ explicit text one of the girls had sent me detailing exactly what she would like to do to our _very_ sexy sub. I gasped as I looked up, only to be met with those piercing eyes. I quickly closed the message before slowly putting my phone into his outstretched hand, grazing my fingers over his palm delicately. Tingles shot through me as the tips of his fingers curled around mine before letting them slide from his grip.

"You know the rules, Miss..." His deep baritone voice entered my ears.

"Gilbert. E-Elena Gilbert" I managed to stutter out. Even his voice was pure sex.

"Well, _E-lena_, that will be an after school detention. Please stay after class." He purred.

"I've finished the questions, sir, what will I do?" I said quietly. He slowly leaned forward, his warm breath fanning my face. "I'm sure we will find something to _do._" He said, the last word laced with so much sexual innuendo that it made me blush right to my hairline.

Twenty minutes and a lot of thigh rubbing later, the bell rang. I was both relieved and terrified. Relieved that everyone was leaving and terrified at how turned on I was and we weren't even alone yet. As the last student filed out of the room I rose from my seat slowly walking to where he sat.

"What do you want me to do, Mr Salvatore?" I asked, huskily.

"Such a loaded question, Miss Gilbert. I mean, do I want you to sit in your seat and write me an essay on what caused the civil war," He slowly stood, leaning in until we were cheek-to-cheek and he was breathing hotly into my ear. "Or do I want you to strip off all of your clothes and lie on the desk so I can sink my _dick_ into your core and make you experience things you've only _dreamed_ about."

"I like the second option better." I answered breathily.

"Good choice." He replied before ensnaring my lips in a kiss so brutal and tender I stumbled back until my ass hit the desk. He leaned down, never breaking the kiss, and dragged his fingertips along my thighs before lifting me up and slamming me onto the desk. The need for air became too strong but as I pulled back, his kisses simply continued down the length of my cheek, my jaw and my neck until he reached my pulse point. His kisses turned into little flicks of his tongue until he slowly began sucking on my pulse point, marking me. I moved my hand behind me flinging pages off the desk before putting my hands on his shirt and ripping most of the buttons off. A low growl emanated from his chest as he tore his lips from my neck and proceeded to pull my top over my head, flinging it somewhere behind his shoulder. His hands went to my breasts, teasing my nipples through the white fabric of my bra as mine went to his belt, quickly discarding it, as he removed what was left of his shirt. I felt his hands slink around my back and the clasp of my bra was opened. I sighed as my breasts were released from the confines of my bra as it too was thrown in the direction of my shirt. I watched as his eyes filled with awe before he gently cupped my breasts, and began to massage them. My hands went to his hair, pulling his mouth to where I needed it most. A moan escaped me as he took one peak in his mouth sucking and flicking it with his tongue. I managed to remove one hand from his hair moving it to the button and zip of my skirt. I quickly undid them pushing my skirt until it fell off of my legs and onto the floor. I toed off my shoes before pulling his head back from my nipples to engage him a deep kiss.

As our tongues were duelling he moved to remove his slacks and shoes. I pulled back from the kiss surprised to see he was going commando. The smirk he was wearing quickly disappeared as I took his large, hard length in my hand. He groaned as I moved my hand along his length slowly at first before increasing my speed. His groans of pleasure spurring me on until his hand closed over mine halting my movements. He quickly kissed my pout away before sliding his hands to my hips, pulling my panties away from my hips and down the lengths of my legs.

"As much as I loved that, I want to be inside of _you_ when I cum, not spilling my seed all over your hand like some teenage _boy_." I hooked my legs around his waist as he slid a finger between my folds. He moaned and rested his head on my shoulder. "_So_ wet." He ground out through gritted teeth.

"Just for you." I gasped as he inserted another finger, pumping them into me. I stilled his hand and met his questioning gaze. "As much as I loved that, I want you to be _inside _of_ me_ when I cum." I said, throwing his earlier words back at him.

"Fine by me." He said before burying his erection into my tight sheath in one swift thrust. We both groaned out our pleasure as words including '_tight'_, '_full'_ and '_perfect'_ fell from our lips in breathy moans. I rocked my hips against his slowly, enjoying the friction, before I was pushed down until my back met the cold wood of the desk. I gasped at both the coldness and the sensation of his thrusts as they increased in speed. I rocked my hips against his, in time with his thrusts, as we both neared our climaxes. I watched as his face screwed up in pleasure as I tightened around him. He knew I wasn't going to last much longer so pounded into me with reckless abandon. The desk beneath us shook with the force of our mating, our breathy moans turning into loud groans and screams.

"Damonnnnnnnnnnnnn!" I screamed as my climax overtook me. He followed shortly after, groaning my name into my shoulder. We both lay on the desk panting and feeling sated before looking into each other's eyes. As our eyes connected we both let out breathless laughs.

"How did it compare to your fantasy?"

"Better, _much_ better." He breathed, kissing my swollen lips delicately.

"I sort of ruined it at the end." At his questioning look, I continued. "I called you Damon, Mr Salvatore."

"I think I can let that one slide. There's _nothing_ sexier than when you scream my name and plus, you gave a great performance of the virginal student." He slowly slid out of me, trying to prolong the moment for as long as possible, before picking my white panties off the floor and handing them to me with a wink. I chuckled softly.

"I picked them out especially. White _is_ the colour of purity, after all. Sorry about your shirt by the way, guess I got a little wild." I said has I handed his torn shirt back to him.

"Kitten, you can rip my clothes off anytime." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows in the way that got me all hot and bothered. We quickly gathered the rest of our clothes before I realised I couldn't find my bra.

"Hey, have you seen my bra?"

"Nope, but I must say you look much better without it." He winked, taking in the sight of my pebbling nipples through my shirt. I was about to reply when I heard footsteps approaching from down the corridor. We both scrambled, trying to make ourselves look presentable as Ric walked through the door.

"Hey, Elena, what are you doing here so late?"

"Oh, um I-"

"Elena was a _very_ bad girl." Damon interrupted and at Ric's raised eyebrow, he elaborated. "Texting in class." He said shaking his head and tutting.

"Oh, well don't let it happen again, Elena, and thanks for covering my class, Damon."

"It was my pleasure." Damon said, giving me a knowing look.

"Well, we're just going to head out. See you at home, Ric" I rushed out before grabbing Damon and leaving the room.

We walked to the car park and quickly headed to Damon's blue Camaro. As I reached for the door handle, he placed his hand over mine and stopped me from getting in. I turned around and looked as his _very_ amused expression.

"What?" I asked, warily.

"I saw the text from that girl. She sure does want to do some _naughty_ stuff to me. Which brings me to my next question, is that why you went all primal and cavewoman?" He smirked.

"Maybe." I muttered. "What? You're _mine_ and I'm the only one who is allowed to do those sort of things to you." I said with a pout.

"And you do them magnificently, my dear pouty face, but need I remind you, it was your idea to sneak around?"

"Well, you have to admit it's fun! Having sex in places you could get caught is _such_ a turn on and no one even knows what we're doing."

"I have to agree with you there. How about we sneak around for a little while longer and _then_ we can make it official, deal?"

"Deal." I agreed before giving him a long kiss and getting into the car. As he turned on the ignition my phone beeped from his pocket signalling a new message. He read the message and laughed before handing me my phone.

_From: Caroline  
>How was detention? I bet you had a great sexperience ;) xxx<em>

I was right. Caroline Forbes knew everything about everybody.

* * *

><p>Damon and Elena found new places to carry out their fantasies. These included; the bathroom at the Grill, the gardens at the Lockwood estate and of course, all of the rooms in both the Gilbert and Salvatore residences.<p>

Two weeks later, Damon and Elena made it official.

Two and a half weeks later, Elena nearly molested Damon after seeing a girl try to hit on him. Damon didn't mind Elena's territorial side one bit.

Four weeks later, Alaric found a few shirt buttons underneath his desk, as well as a white bra amongst his notes on the Civil War. He had an inkling he knew who they belonged to.

Four weeks and one day later, Alaric's desk collapsed. He was going to kill them.

_The End._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Pretty please, with a cherry on top <strong>review<strong>! I'm not much of a SMUT writer so I would love to hear what you think and any constructive criticism you have is greatly appreciated! Amygerrard xxx  
><em>


	2. The Sequel

**AN: You guys are amazing! I hadn't actually planned on writing a sequel but all of your lovely review spurred me to write it today in one sitting! I hope you will enjoy this. I included two flashback scenes (in **_italics_**) to show what happened when they snuck around so I hope you like them. Anyway thank you for all your reviews, favourites and alerts, they really mean the world to me! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated: M for SMUT and one use of swearing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alaric POV<strong>

I am going to kill them. My best friend and my kinda-sorta-step-daughter on _my_ desk. _Shudder._ Those were images I could _definitely _live without. What am I supposed to do? I can't tell Elena how to live her life; I mean she is officially an adult now. Damon's another story. I know exactly what he's like. Oh God, I'm going to have to have the intentions talk with my best friend.

Right, the ring is off. Feel free to kill me now.

**Elena POV**

"Damon..." I moaned, attempting to push his _very_ insistent mouth away from my neck. "Come on, Ric is going to be home soon, we can't." Damon sighed before mumbling something into my neck and moving away.  
>"What was that?"<br>"I said, why are you no fun?" He moaned, pulling me into his lap.  
>"You thought I was plenty fun last night." I whispered into his ear, pulling a moan from him as my tongue curled around his earlobe.<br>"You are pure _evil._ One minute you're pushing me away, the next you're on me like a cat in heat." He moaned as I moved to straddle him.  
>"What can I say? You're irresistible." I purred, grinding onto his growing arousal. He let out a low growl before pulling me in for a carnal kiss. He quickly flipped us with vampire speed so I was lying underneath him, with him nestled between my legs.<p>

"You are such a little tease." He ground out as I nipped at his jaw. I moaned quietly as his fingers trailed up my body to the buttons of my shirt. He had only popped the first two buttons when the door flew open followed by a frustrated groan. I quickly pushed Damon off of me with a disgruntled sigh.  
>"You have the worst timing, Ric." Damon said through gritted teeth whilst trying to contain his evident fury at being interrupted. I tore my gaze from Damon to see Ric standing in the doorway with a hand covering his eyes, which were already shut tightly. I let out a quiet chuckle before buttoning up my shirt.<p>

"You can look now, Ric." Ric slowly uncovered his eyes, with a scowl on his face. "Not on the couch." He enunciated with a finger pointed at the both of us.  
>"Sorry Ric, you're about seventeen days too late with the lecture." Damon snickered. The smirk on his face was quickly replaced with a pout as I gave him a slap on his arm.<br>"Elena, can you go upstairs for a few minutes? I just need to talk to Damon." Ric said, looking at the ground.  
>"Ermm, sure." I said, sending a questioning look at Damon who simply shrugged in response. I retreated to my room leaving the two men to 'talk'.<p>

**Damon POV**

I stood silently, watching as Ric began to pace around the living room. Right, apparently I have to start this conversation off, whatever it's about.  
>"Ric, hurry up and say what's on your mind before I take your ring off and snap your neck because your pacing is <em>really<em> getting on my nerves." Geez, he looks nervous. He knows I'm only joking, right? "Kidding, Ric." He relaxed a little but still looked nervous as hell. _Time to break out the alcohol. _I vamp sped into the kitchen grabbing the bourbon and filling two tumblers before heading back into the living room. I saw him immediately relax as I handed him the tumbler. I took a seat on the couch and watched as he took a small sip before mustering up the courage to begin this talk of his.

"Damon… You're my friend and Elena, well, she's like a daughter to me and well- I-I care about her and I don't want to see her get hurt and I'd really hate to have to stake you if you were to hurt her. I mean, you're a pain in the ass but I wouldn't want you to be dead. Well- you're already dead but, like _dead_ dead..." Okay this conversation is going nowhere fast.  
>"Ric, I get it. You love me. Now, if that's all…" I said, making a motion to get up from the couch.<br>"No, no. That's not it. What I'm trying to say is- Well the thing is- What are your intentions with Elena?" He said, gasping with exertion. The short silence which followed was quickly broken by my hysterical laughter.

"I knew I should have just talked to Elena." Ric groaned as he made to walk out of the living room.  
>"Wait, wait!" I quickly grabbed his arm, halting his movement. "It's just; I haven't been questioned on my intentions with a girl in, well, <em>ever<em>. Elena is… she is the love of my eternally damned life. I am head over heels in love with her and sometimes I can't help but wonder why she's with me. She makes me a better man and… I would _never_ do _anything_ to hurt her. I mean, yeah, we will probably fight but, I will do everything in my power to make sure she's happy and if that means stepping aside so she can have a normal life then, I will do that. I will always be there for her, whether it be directly or from the shadows. I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make sure she is the happiest woman on the _planet_."

"Wow, Damon. I don't know what to say. Who knew you were such a teddy bear?" He said, trying to hold back a chuckle.  
>"Ha-fucking-ha, but just so you know, we had sex on your desk." I smirked as I watched his face fall into a grimace.<br>"Damnit, Damon! You owe me money for a new desk!"  
>"Oh, I'll gladly pay the expenses. It was <em>so<em> worth it." I said making my way up to Elena's room.  
>"Are there any other places I might want to avoid where you two have... <em>you know<em>?" He spoke to my retreating back. A grin slid across my face as I remembered my favourite coupling during our sneaking around stage.

* * *

><p><em>I growled inwardly as I watched them move around the dance floor. I watched as this <em>boy_ held her hand in his as his other was placed on her waist. She's _mine_. He shouldn't have his hands on her at all. Speaking of hands, what's-her-name's are treading _very_ closely to my clothed semi-hard length. I quickly slid her hands off my thigh, my eyes still fixated on the beautiful brown eyed beauty dressed in a red flowing gown which fell to just below her knee. Her feet were encased in silver shoes which allowed her to glide along the floor with grace. Pity her partner, the pubescent- blonde-haired-football-player, Matt, lacked the same level of grace. I watched her flinch as he trod on her foot again. Why couldn't we have just gone together? Oh right, because it would have aroused too much suspicion. She said it was going to be a great night and I was going to make it just that. _

_A few songs later, Matt left to get them both drinks. I watched as Elena moved towards the edge of the Lockwood ballroom. This was my chance. I quickly compelled my date to leave before slinking around the edge of the dance floor. As I approached her from behind, her sweet scent washed over me and my semi had now changed to a raging hard-on. I quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling her into my arms and rushing her out of the nearby doors. _

_I heard her quick intake of air and felt her muscles tense, ready to face her attacker. As she opened her eyes, a small smile graced her features, lighting up her face. My eyes were immediately pulled towards her ruby red lips. Lips which were the colour of blood. My hunger for her took over as my head swooped down to engage her in a passionate kiss. My tongue licked along the seam of her lips before she granted me access to the sweet taste of _her_. My tongue swept into her mouth, swirling with hers and tasting the little bit of champagne she had drunk earlier. _

_She moaned as my hand moved to her leg, sweeping underneath her dress to feel the silky smooth skin of her thigh. I bent her leg at the knee and hooked it around my hip, allowing me to grind my evident arousal into her heating core. She moaned at the contact breaking our lips apart so she could proceed to kiss down my neck. She nipped at my neck with her blunt human teeth before biting down _hard_. I growled deep in my throat but the sound was quickly thwarted as I heard the sound of Matt's footsteps approaching the door. I vamp sped us, still intertwined, behind a large tree surrounded by smaller bushes at the back of the Lockwood garden. I placed a finger to her lips ensuring she stayed quiet as I watched Matt look into the darkness encasing the garden, turn around and head back to the ballroom._

_"That was close. We don't have much time so this is going to have to be hard and fast but I'm sure you won't mind that?" As her head quickly shook from side to side, I swooped down to the ground. I pulled her black lace panties down her legs, feeling the wetness on them, I moaned. I slowly pushed her dress up to her hips and moved until my face was in line with her pulsing core. I heard her heart rate spike as my warm breath blew over her throbbing clit. I watched as she glanced down at my position but before she could comment, I plunged my tongue into her weeping core. Her breath hitched and I felt as her hand immediately latched into my hair. God, she tasted like the sweetest honey ever made._

_I soon remembered my promise of quick and fast and worked to fulfil it. I thrust my tongue in and out of her warm cavern, mimicking what my cock so desperately wanted to be doing. I felt her core begin to pulsate, so without much further ado I slid up her body, lifting her up against the tree. I quickly tore my zip down and thrust into her awaiting core. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream as I began pumping into her. I tapped into my vampire speed thrusting into her, bending my knees to allow me to penetrate deeper into her molten core. I felt her pulsate and milk around me as she slumped against the tree. I slowed my thrusts slightly before tilting her sated looking face towards my own._

_"Don't wimp out on me; I'm not done with you yet." I smirked as she let out a slight whimper. I snaked my hand beneath her dress and nipped her clit causing her to yelp in the pain/pleasure of the action. I sped up my thrusts slightly, heading towards my own climax, when I heard her lustful moan, "Bite me." I moaned at her plea and as I felt myself slipping over the edge, I pulled down the front of her dress before sinking my fangs into her left breast above the beating of her heart. She came with a low mewl, my seed shooting into her sporadically as the heady taste of her blood reached my palette. I removed my fangs after a few sips and slowly pulled out of her, lowering her to the ground. She stumbled slightly so I moved my arms to wrap around her waist as her head rested against my chest and she let out a contented sigh._

_"Best. Time. Ever." She whispered into my shirt. I chuckled lightly before kissing her forehead tenderly.  
>"Come on, we better get inside before anyone notices we've been gone." I said, whilst picking her panties up from the ground. I moved them out of her reach as she made a grab from them.<br>"Damon, give me my panties!" She said with a pout.  
>"Ehh, nope, not gonna happen!" I chuckled at her disgruntled expression but quickly stopped as I watched a mischievous grin cross her face.<br>"Okay, but just remember, I am completely _naked_ underneath this dress." She said with my signature smirk before sauntering off towards the Lockwood house. _

_I slipped her panties into my pocket and slid in through the door a few minutes later. I watched as she talked to Matt and couldn't hold in my laugh as I watched him remove a twig from her hair and a blush, which matched the colour her dress, rise and flow along her cheeks. Yep, it had definitely been a _great_ night._

* * *

><p>"There might be a few..." I smirked as I heard Ric groan before he moved towards the kitchen. I slowly walked up the stairs before moving towards Elena's door.<p>

**Elena POV**

I slowly walked around my room, frustrated. What could they possibly be talking about? I threw myself down onto the bed but quickly moved when I felt something poking into my back. I turned around and saw the black raven crow plush toy lying there. I picked it up holding it to my chest as a smile spread across my face as I remembered the night I had gotten it.

* * *

><p><em>We slowly made our way towards the blue Camaro, our hands interlocked as they swung between our bodies. My other hand was wrapped around my new crow toy. Not the usual prize you would win for a girl but perfect for me. I couldn't help but smile. Damon Salvatore won me a toy and not just any toy, a toy which symbolizes <em>him_. It was so sweet but he just shrugged off the gesture, like it was nothing. We climbed into the car and began the slow drive back to Mystic Falls when an idea struck me. I knew exactly how to repay him. With a smirk, I looked out of the window trying to find the perfect spot. I saw we were approaching a lay-by so quickly put my plan into action._

_"Damon, can you pull over here." He gave me a quizzical look but complied.  
>"Elena, are you okay?"<br>"I'm fine, Damon. There's just something I wanted to do." I said huskily before climbing across the console.  
>"Elena..."<br>"Shh… Just enjoy it." I slowly reclined his chair and began to unbutton his jeans. I slid my hand into his jeans, glad to find he was going commando, and released his _very_ large cock. His head fell onto the seat with a thump as my hand closed around his dick. _

_I slowly moved my hand up his length, swiping at the drop of pre-cum on his head before lowering my mouth and licking along the slit on the head of his cock. I swirled my tongue around the head and felt Damon's fingers interlace through my hair as he let out a loud whimper. I slowly sank down taking as much I could of him into my mouth. I moved my mouth up and down his cock with varying speeds as the sounds of his moans and groans increased. As I felt his balls begin to tighten, I took him all the way down into my throat and hummed around him, sending vibrations around his length. _

_With a loud cry of "Elenaaaaaaaa!" He came, shooting his seed down my throat, which I swallowed down greedily. I let him go with a soft plop and moved up his body. I gave him a soft kiss which he lazily responded to. His eyes slowly opened and I couldn't help but feel a great sense of achievement when he looked this sated because of _me_. I had reduced Damon Salvatore the Sex God to a whimpering but satiated mess._

_"God, I love you." He moaned, as I let out a slight chuckle.  
>"I love you, too. Do you want to go home now or are you up for a round?" I said kissing along his neck. Before I could think, he had pushed my skirt up around my hips and ripped off my panties. When I was about to reprimand him, he impaled me on his length, eliciting a sharp cry torn from deep within me. <em>

_I leaned back placing my hands on the wheel as he thrust into me with deep strokes, hitting my G-spot each time. As I felt my climax approaching, Damon pulled me down to his chest and gave me a long kiss, capturing my moans of pleasure as I came around him. With another jerky thrust he followed me into oblivion. I lay on his chest panting as his arms encircled me._

_"If I had known a toy was all it took to get you to do that, I would've won you one _years_ ago!" He chuckled. Too satisfied and tired to respond, I gave him a light slap on his chest before leaning up to give him a short peck._

* * *

><p>I heard my doorknob turn, breaking me out of my reverie. I watched as Damon came in with a bemused smile and sat down beside me.<p>

"What did Ric want?" I questioned as his hands removed the crow from my grasp.  
>"He wanted to know what my intentions were with you so, I simply told him how much I loved you and that I was going to do all that I could to make you happy." I gave him an adoring smile before pulling him in for a tender kiss. The heat between us quickly escalated until I had to push him away.<br>"Twice in one day?" He groaned.  
>"Ric is downstairs, we can't."<br>"Well, no one is at the boarding house so..." I quickly grabbed my shoes before he could finish and leaped off the bed.  
>"Where are you going?" He questioned, following me as I made my way down the stairs.<br>"The boarding house, where else?" I chuckled, leaving the house with Damon quickly following behind.

The End...

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you so much for reading the last chapter! If you enjoyed this, pretty please leave a review! Amy xxx<em>


End file.
